


Nobody's Home

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel NSFW, M/M, Rimming, destiel smut, nerd!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel walk home together from school when Dean's parents are out.  Of course they take advantage of the opportunity fate has presented to them, but Cas may have a few tricks up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Home

Dean wondered, as he walked down the sidewalk holding hands with his boyfriend, how he had ever become so lucky. Not even a month ago he had been the nerdy kid who sat in the back of class and wasn’t noticed by anyone. Now, he was dating Castiel Novak, the hottest guy in school. Who would have known when he accepted Cas’s invitation to go to an All Time Low concert with him that it would be the start of the best relationship Dean had ever had.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Castiel released his hand, and Dean looked up to see that they were in front of his house. He frowned slightly.

“Whoa, that was fast. When did we get here?” He asked as he dug in his coat pocket for his house key, producing it quickly and jamming it into the lock. Cas chuckled beside him.

“Maybe if you weren’t so lost in your thoughts all the time you would have noticed we turned onto your block a few minutes ago.” He smirked, reaching out to tap the side of Dean’s head. “Doing math problems in your head again, babe?” He teased. Dean blushed and rolled his eyes, opening up the door and letting it swing open.

“Get inside before I lock you out.” He chuckled. Cas grinned and stepped forward, pecking Dean’s lips before he walked into the house, dropping his book bag on the couch and stuffing his hands into his pockets as he turned to look at Dean, who was closing the door behind them.

“Are we alone?” He asked, raising one pierced eyebrow. Dean shrugged, walking across the living room and poking his head into the kitchen.

“Mom?” He called. When there was no reply he turned back to Cas and smiled a little. “I guess we are.”

Castiel grinned. “Good.” He stepped forward and grabbed Dean by the hips, pulling him close and crashing their lips together in a fiery kiss. Dean moaned softly into his boyfriend’s mouth, bringing his hands up to tug at Cas’s thick black hair. He felt their groins brush against each other and he whimpered, his cock already hardening in his jeans.

Cas smiled and pulled back, licking his lips and eyeing Dean up and down. “Come on,” He said after a beat. “I’ve been wanting to see what your mattress feels like for a while now.” He said. Dean’s breath hitched slightly and he nodded, intertwining his and Cas’s fingers and leading him towards his bedroom. Once they were inside and the door was closed they collapsed onto the bed together, kisses hot and needy as they began to rut against each other.

Cas began trailing kisses down the side of Dean’s jaw, sucking dark hickeys into his fair skin that Dean would most certainly regret later. For now, though, he was pretty happy having Cas’s mouth on him. He moaned, tipping his head back and running his hands up and down Cas’s back, over his shirt. Eventually he grabbed onto the hem, pulling it up so that Cas would get the message and take his clothes off.

Once they were both completely naked, Dean lay on the bed under Cas as the other boy kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue into Dean’s hot mouth. Dean smiled into the kiss, reaching around and tugging at Cas’s hair. The boy pulled back, blue eyes shining as he smiled down at Dean.

“I have an idea.” He said. Dean raised an eyebrow and watched as Cas sat up, shuffling away from Dean. “Flip over, baby.” He said. Dean listened to him immediately, rolling over onto his stomach. He felt Cas’s hands on his hips then, pulling them up into the air. “Keep your ass up. Yeah, just like that.” He smiled as Dean shuffled into a more comfortable position, then craned his neck to look back at Cas.

“Are you gonna fuck me?” He asked. Cas shook his head, his eyes glinting mischievously as he suddenly leaned down, his messy black hair ticking the inside of Dean’s thighs as he slowly licked a stripe up the expanse of skin behind Dean’s balls, all the way to his tight puckered hole. 

Dean gasped and jerked forward, yelping in surprise. “What the hell are you doing?” He gasped, looking back at Cas with wide eyes. Cas smiled.

“I’m eating you out.” He answered simply, then leaned forward again and dragged his tongue over Dean’s tight pink hole. Dean gasped and shuddered, biting down on his lip to keep from crying out. He whimpered quietly as Cas began to circle his rim with his skilled tongue, his fingers digging into the flesh of Dean’s ass as he slowly, teasingly worked his tongue into Dean’s hole.

“Oh God, Cas…” He gasped. Cas hummed against Dean’s skin, working his tongue into Dean’s hole. Dean moaned into his pillow, pushing back against Cas’s tongue. His cock hung heavy between his legs, untouched but already dripping with precum.

Cas took his time opening Dean up with his tongue, nipping at his rim occasionally to watch it flutter and to hear Dean make those sinful noises with his mouth. When he finally worked his tongue into Dean’s hole the boy cried out, his body jerking forward again as he came in big spurts over the mattress. He collapsed onto the bed after that, panting loudly as Cas licked his hole one last time, then crawled up the bed to lie beside Dean. He smiled at him, reaching out to cup his cheek.

“You like that?” He asked, though it was evident by the smirk on his face that he already knew the answer. Dean smiled.

“Yeah. It was intense.” He said, slowly sitting up. He leaned forward, kissing Cas hard on the lips and tangling his fingers into Cas’s hair. Cas smiled against Dean’s lips, pulling back after a few seconds.

“What’chu gonna do now, baby?”

Dean grinned like a cat. “I believe that it’s time I returned the favor.”


End file.
